Chipmunks Orphan Style
by TheRestIsRustAndStardust
Summary: I know, title sucks, but I'll change it later. The Chipmunks meet & have to defeat Esther. First chapter kinda sucks, but it'll get better, I promise. Rated T for all around violence and permiscuity. If you have not seen/want 2 see Orphan, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Simon, hurry up! If we don't get there soon, they'll lock up!"

Simon groaned."If you wouldn't have left your iPod at school, you wouldn't have to go back and get it. Why are you even dragging me along? You could have gone by yourself, you know!"

"Are you _kidding_?! School is scary enough during the day. You expect me to go back there _alone_ and get it!", Alvin said a bit loudly. Finally, after much fighting and complaining, the boys arrived back at school. Alvin had left his iPod in his locker and refused to leave it until tomorrow. When they entered the building, Alvin went off to his locker to get his tunes, completely forgetting his brother's existence. Simon wandered around for a minute. He was a little more than upset about being dragged into this. How come Alvin always had to involve him in everything?! Why is it that-

"...The story of...glory of love..." A sound jarred him out of his thoughts, somebody singing "Glory Of Love" in the school, a very odd occurrence. Being curious, he followed the beautiful voice to the art classroom. Simon opened the door and saw a little girl sitting there painting! This would have been usual, if not for the fact that school let out an hour ago, and there was no teacher around. "Hello? Who is there?"

The girl spoke with a Russian accent. She turned around from her easel and looked up at him with big brown eyes. "Oh... I didn't mean to bother you, but ...what are you doing in here? School's been out for an hour!", Simon declared.

She smiled."I am waiting while my mother fills out registration forms. I'm going to be going to this school in a week or so. Now, tell me, what are _you _doing here?"

"Sigh... My brother forgot something, so he dragged me here with him.", Simon replied grimly.

She giggled as if she understood."I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Esther. And what is your name?"

"I'm-"

"Simon! I've been looking everywhere for- hello, gorgeous!"

Alvin rushed over to Esther like a moth to a flame. Indeed, she was very pretty; Esther's long black hair was pulled into pigtails. Her eyes were brown and very large. Esther's face was dotted with freckles, neatly arranged around a beautiful smile. But there was something odd about her. Esther wore an old fashioned pink dress, the kind of thing you would only see on Easter Sunday. She had red lace ribbons around her neck and wrists. Esther laughed, pleased with Alvin's flattery. "May I assume that he is your brother? I am Esther. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Alvin declared, over zealously,"I'm Alvin! But you can call me "Hot Stuff", if you want to. Nice to meet you too!"

Little did Alvin, Simon, or anybody else know how much they would live to regret those words. If they even lived at all...


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Alvin and Simon had all but forgotten about Esther. At school that morning nothing seemed out of the ordinary; Simon was taking notes. Theodore was paying attention to the best of his ability. And Alvin was... well, Alvin was doodling pictures in his notebook. The teacher's droning voice was soon interrupted by a knock at the classroom door. "Wonder who that is?", the teacher mumbled to himself as he opened the door.

He was greeted by a bored looking secretary holding a note, which he took, read to himself, then scratched his head. "Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Esther Coleman! Make her feel welcome, okay?"

As soon as he said that, in stepped a smiling black-haired girl in an old fashioned yellow dress. Esther was in their class? "Well Miss Coleman? Have you anything you would like to share?"

Esther smiled sweetly and spoke in her beautiful accent. "It is a pleasure to meet you, although I have met some of you already."

She waved at Simon and Alvin, who had only now looked up from his doodles. This was the first time Theodore had met her, but already he felt entranced by the charming little lass. "Very nice, Esther. Now please take a seat."

Esther sat in an empty seat next to Alvin, who's attention Esther was now the focus of. "Say, Esther," Alvin whispered, "Wanna hang out after school?"

She smiled and politely replied,"I would love to."


End file.
